The Krispe Kreme
by Lydia
Summary: The Krispe Kreme: What happens when you have to much sugar. I wrote this about the same time I started Shades of Gray, and the seqel a few weeks later. Update: I just uploaded the edited version. However, I didn't bother to spell check ;-)


  
Chapter 1  
My name is Jake. Jake B--  
HEY. THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE ANSWER.  
Okay then, My name is Jake. Just Jake. And the thing you need to know is, the Yeer--  
Marco walks onto the monitor with a box of Krispie Kreme donuts.   
"Oooh, Krispie Kremes!" I said.  
GET BACK TO THE PLOT the mean writer said.  
"But--"  
NO BUTS MISTER.  
  
Okay, my name is Jake, I'm a Bananamorph, we fight slugs called Yeerks, yahhda yahhda yahdda. The six of us, me Rachel, Cassie, Ax, that bird dude and Marco, the one with the donuts. I wondered what kinds he got....Mmm, I can taste then now. Chocolate, Boston Kreme, Jelly, glazed--  
I'M WARNING YOU.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
Anyway, Tobias and Racel and Ax and Tobias the bord where out looking for a new Bannamorph. Me and Marco where about to eat Krisp--I mean fight some Horva-Jirs and Axxns--  
DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL.  
  
Sorry. Anyway, Marco and me where fight Hork-Bijers--  
YOU SPELLED THAT WRONG.   
--and Taxs in our dangerous chip monk morphs. I pushed a Hork-Bawhatever down and Marco stuffed a Tax in the paper shredder.  
Rachel was stuffing everything down the drain.  
"Hey, I thought Rachel wasn't here!" Marco protested.  
*cough*"plothole!*cough* Said Cassie, who wasn't supposed to be there either.  
And then, one of the Hork-Bawhatevers started to eat the last Krispie Kreme.  
I yelled, lunging for the box--  
OKAY, THAT'S IT. I'M TAKING OVER THIS FIC.  
"But now we;ll never know what happened to the last Krispie Kreme!" Cassie wailed.  
YOU SHOULDN'T BE EATING ON THE JOB ANYWAY. BAD BANANAMORPHS!  
  
"Hey, your not K.A. are you?" Cassie said.  
  
K.A. STOPED WRITING BANANAMORPHS. I AM A ALL-POWERFUL FIC WRITER!!!! BWAHAHAHAAAAA!  
"Nooooooooooo!" all of the Bannamorphs wailed.  
ANYWAY, SINCE JAKE MADE SUCH A MESS OF THINGS, I'M TAKING OVER.  
"But--" They all started to protest.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Lydia. And I am a all-powerful fic writer. And the Bannamorphs where at the gardens place aquiring some new morphs. Jake aquired the Roller-Coster, Cassie aquired the Mary-go-Round, Rachel aquired the rock climbing-thingy, Tobias aquired the swing, Marco aquired the haunted house, and Ax aquired the Cotten Candy machine. So they all went down to the Jeerk pool, and started fighting all of the Dork-Bajirs and the super powerful Taxs.  
But when they sawAx, in his Cotten Candy machine morph, and they realized there was a better way. So they all stopped fighting and eating cotten candy. They Visser 2.5 came up and yelled at them all because they had eaten the all of the pink cotten candy, He was so mad it tossed all of the blue and red cotten candy in the Jeerk pool, where all of the Jeerks ate it all up, and Visser 2.5 got so mad he killed all of the Jeerks, Dork-Bajirs and Taxs.  
  
And then he was called back to the Blade Ship because of important news. Some where, in a far-off galaxy, a Alien King had to go pee. Everyone ran in the other direction as fast as they could, but since Space is round, they came back to earth again. The Visser 2.5 went to sleep. He woke up to see all of the Andi-light bandits standing around him in there powerful Smoked Salmon morphs.  
  
The Visser yelled realy lound. So he ran away and was never seen again. Then all of the Bannamorphs hada party and invited Vissers 1.5, -10, 27 1/2, 99.9 and 909090901001010100. Well, 909090901001010100 wasn't actully a Visser. They just let him think he was.  
"Hey everyone!" Rachel said. "Guess what! We found the new Bannanamorph! His name is Chazz and--"  
"Wrong fic," the Other Rachel said.  
"No, this has to be the right fic." The 1 Rachel said. "The Krispie Kreme."  
"The what?"  
OH SHOOT. I said. I FORGOT I LET JAKE NAME THE FIC. YOU! OFF WITH HER HEAD!  
The rachel from the first part disapears.  
Tobias and Ax walk in.  
Tobias said. "Ax lost control of his Smoked Salmon morph and started stuffing himself in peoples mouths.  
::Gasp::  
"Oh Jake, I'm so glad your okay!" Cassie yells.  
"Wrong fic," says Jake.  
n 909090901001010100gjewig wf neit ne tn  
ethye yriep yihr]esp yjretj gj g rope krtoph fko kl;   
  
SPENCER, OFF! Lydia shoves her little brother off the keyboard.  
"Mommmmmmmm!" Spencer yells.  
NEVER LET YOUR 3 YEAR OLD BROTHER GET NEAR THE KEY BOARD.  
And then, a bunch of Taxs run in the room and star eating the Krispe Kremes.  
JAKE! MY FIC! TIME OUT FOR YOU, MISTER.  
"Ohhh, but I want a donut!"  
  
::Throws keyboard on floor:: OKAY, I GIVE UP. I'M GOING BACK TO WRITING HARRY POTTER.  
  
Noooooooooooooooo! Yells the people that where paid too.  
"We don't want someone who writes this bad in our section!" Yells Ron.  
BUT--  
"Take that!" Hermione puts a blocking charm on the upload page, so Lydia can't get in.   
  
"Oh, shoot." Lydia mutters, appearing in human form.  
  
"Hey, how come we can't put a blocking charm on the Bannanamorphs page? This is SO unfair!" Says Cassie.  
  
"Oh shut up," says Lydia.  
  
"That was rude!" Rachel yells, lunging at Lydia. Lydia waves her hand and a plothole appears in front of Rachel. Rachel falls into it.  
  
Nooooooooooooooo! Tobias moans. Rachel!   
  
"Poor Rachel," says Cassie.  
  
Jake steps up. "Well, I'm actually glad she did it. Now I don't have to have the burden of killing her in book #54." Cassie dumps Jake. Jake falls into a plothole.  
  
Why are you forcing us into black-I mean plotholes? Ax asked.  
  
"Because your getting on my nerves." Lydia says. All of a sudden, a herd of minos stampeed over everyone.  
  
HEY, Lydia says in her all-powerful voice.THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.  
  
HAHA! Says Friend, who you will learn about in my next Parody. I AM MORE ALL-POWERFUL THEN YOU!   
  
Lydia quickly ends the fic before Friend embarrasses her more. 


End file.
